


Change Of Attitude

by Bex_noyola



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: America, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Badass Deku, Badass Izuku, F/F, F/M, Japan, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_noyola/pseuds/Bex_noyola
Summary: Izuku starts to notice the change with his classmates towards him. he realizes why, then he gets a little visit in class 1A from someone who convinces izuku to leave, Will izuku come back as the 'sweet cinnamon roll' that class 1a knows?During izuku's new life he runs into an old "companions". What happens when they meet?*they have their provisional licsene btw*Izuku starts to notice the change with his classmates towards him. he realizes why, then he gets a little visit in class 1A from someone who convinces izuku to leave, Will izuku come back as the 'sweet cinnamon roll' that class 1a knows?During izuku's new life he runs into an old "companions". What happens when they meet?*they have their provisional license btw*⚠ART IS NOT MINE⚠⚠cuss warning⚠⚠ART IS NOT MINE⚠⚠cuss warning⚠
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/oc, OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, realization**

**3rd person pov**

It was a quite day at the UA dorms, everyone was in their little groups talking to one another, except for one student. Izuku midoriya.

**Izuku's pov.**

I sat on my bed thinking about my friend's behavior around me, they've been ignoring me more often, and come up with lame ass excuses, for example, 

_"sorry I'm busy"_

_"Can you ask someone else?"_

_"maybe another day?"_

'Everyone's been ignoring me more as the days go by, but at this point, **I don't care.** '( **Our little traumatized baby ╥﹏╥)** Then I get a message from my phone on the nightstand, I reach to grab it to see who it is.

**_1 new message_.**

'Hmm?... Wonder who it could be? '

_Lewie: hey izu, I have good news!_

**Izuku** : What is it?

_Lewie: you'll have to wait tomorrow to find out..!_

**Izuku** : you know damn well I hate surprises..

_Lewie: yea but it'll be worth it!_

**Izuku** : fine whatever, if it turn out bad I will leave Japan, and I will personally f*ck you up..!

_Lewie: yeah yeah, I know but I promise it's a good surprise!_

**Izuku:** whatever you say..

_Lewie **:** anyway I have to go, Its pretty late over here, night. _

**Izuku:** night.

**3rd person pov**

And with that izuku grabbed his skate board to go clear his mind, headed to the common room only to hear something heart breaking to him.

 **Uraraka:** hey is it just me, or has deku been too clingy lately?

 **Tsu:** no, you're actualy right, kerro.

_**The rest of 1a: yea..** _

**Uraraka:** don't you guys think it's about time we drop our little act? It's getting tiring...

 **Kirishima:** I know right, it might just be the manly thing to do...

 **Bakugou:** I **T'S ABOUT TIME YOU DAMN EXTRAS REALIZED!! I CALL HIM DEKU FOR A REASON!!**

**Todoroki:** as much as I enjoy staying neutral when things happen, I'm with you all on this one.

 **Uraraka:** who's going to be the one to tell him tho?

 **Everyone:** .......

 **Izuku's po** v

'Huh so I was right.... '. ' gotta tell Mr. Aizawa before I go'

 **After he told Mr, Aizawa where he was headed, got permission granted**.

I made sure my headphones were connected I headed to the door with my skate board in hand only to be stopped by my classmates.

 **Lida:** midoriya where are you going?, did you ask Mr. Aizawa for permission?! *doing hand choppy thingy*

 **Uraraka:** yea deku-kun, where are you headed?

 **Mina:** that's a pretty sick board you got there, where did you get it?

I felt irritated at the fact that they pretended to care, when in reality they didn't.

"What's it to you..? "

And with that I walked out, i ignored the sounds of protest from Lida, put my headphones on and rode my skate board to the beach( **forgot the beach name '_')**

**A/N; this is my first fan fic I've written, so i apologize now if it came out pretty bad, I'm thinking of ideas as it goes so I'm sorry if you get confused.**

_Rnoyola_


	2. Chapter 2, "Lewis?!"

**Izuku's pov**

'I've been gone for half an hour I should hurry back before Mr. Aizawa gets mad.. '

The thought of an angry Aizawa gave izuku shivers up his spine.

**When he got back to the dorms, everyone was still in the common room** .

**Uraraka:** "hey deku, where did you go...? "

**Izuku:** "..... "

**Lida:** "you should not ignore someone when they are talking to you, it is disrespectful and a lack of manners. *had chopping motions*

I simply grabbed an apple and headed to the elevator, ignoring the questions being asked and lida's intolerable nagging.

I went inside my dorm, finished my apple, took a shower and headed to sleep completely unaware of what was going to happen the next day.

**_The next da_ ** _**y** _

**Izuku's pov**

*beep beep beep bee-*

I turned off my alarm and saw that I woke up to the first alarm(6am), which ment going on a jog today.

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and changes into my jogging outfit. On the way out I saw uraraka, Lida, Momo, and mina they were considered early birds. I ignored them, grabbed an apple and headed out for my morning jog.

**_After the jo_ ** _**g** _

As I was heading back, I stopped by a near by cafe and grabbed my self a coffee.

I got back to the dorms, changed into my uniform, and headed to class.

**_In front of the 1a door._ **

I took a deep breath and walked in. All their conversations died down, I felt their judgemental States as I went to my seat. As if on cue, Mr. Aizawa walked in making everyone shift their attention to him, and just like that, the schools day started.

**_Mr. Aizawa_ ** : today we will be having a temporary visitor, the visitor said he came looking for someone, be on your best behavior.

I payed no attention to what Mr. Aizawa said and simply started out the window.

*knock knock*

**_Mr. Aizawa_ ** : "come in. "

**Lewis's po** v(bet you didn't expect that)

_ Couple of seconds before _

I stood there infront of the large door with bright red letters reading '1a'. I knew izu was in this class, he had mentioned it to me one day we were talking.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the large door.

**_??? :_ ** "come in"

**3rd person pov**

Lewis entered the classroom, and was quickly greeted by eager stares except from one person. Lewis saw the person with green fluff and walked over to him.

Everyone started at him as if he was crazy. But they thought it over and all had the same thought:

_ 'He's visiting so he probably doesn't know.. ' _

Lewis stopped next to the green fluff haired boy and said:

**Lewis: hey izu!**

The green haired boy turned his head quick and sat there frozen before jumping up from his seat onto Lewis, hugging him.

**Izuku's pov:**

I heard the visitor come in but I still didn't bother turning around.  I heard foot steps getting closer and closer, but I still wouldn't turn around....  _ Until. _

**??? :hey izu!**

I snapped my head around to where the voice was, and there I saw, one of my best friends. I didn't wait any longer until I jumped up from my seat and hugged him.

**Lewis:** "glad you still remember me izu!"

**Izuku** : "of course I remember you, you little sh*t, I missed you!" I said with my voice muffled out. 

**EVERYONE ELSE:** **_what?!_ **

**Lewis:** oh my bad, where are my manners, my name is Lewis, Lewis Beltran.

Lewis by now let go of izuku and walked up to the podium to formally introduce himself.

**Lewis:** my quirk is feline, I can turn into any feline I decide. While I'm in my feline form my senses enhance, and I have feline instincts. Any questions?

**_(Mr. Aizawa fell asleep and let them do whatever by now)_ **

Quite a couple hands went up, I knew what a couple of questions would be about. And just to my luck Lewis picked uraraka...

**Lewis:** yes, introduce yourself as you go please.

**Uraraka: "** my name is Ochako Uraraka, my quick is zero gravity. My question for you is...  _ How do you know deku?  _ "

I saw that Lewis's froze, as did I. He didn't know they called me deku here.

**Lewis:** "deku? The hell is wrong with you?! Is that what you call him or does everyone here call him that?! "

I saw that Lewis started getting angry, he had claws coming out of his fist.  **(like wolverine)** I knew I had to stop him.

**Izuku** :"Lewis.... "

I said in a low voice.

**Lewis** : " he's anything but useless! "

**Izuku:** " Lewis.. "

I said with my voice slightly louder, but to no avail Lewis didn't hear me, at this point I'm getting a headache and I just wanna go home.

**Lewis:** "what kind of class mates are you?! Wtf is wrong with you? do you-

**Izuku:** **_LEWIS BELTRAN!_**

A/N; it's 6 in the morning as I'm writing this, I couldn't sleep so I came up with a new chapter, so sorry if it sucks, haven't really got any good sleep lately. Anyway enjoy

_ Rnoyola _


	3. Chapter 3, Convincing

_ Previously... _

**Izuku:** **_LEWIS BELTRAN!_ **

____________________________________

**Lewis's pov**

**Uraraka** : "my name is Ochako Uraraka, my quick is zero gravity. My question for you is... How do you know deku? "

'Deku?, why are they calling him deku? How many people call him that?! '

I felt anger rising up, how could they call him that?!

"Deku?, what the hell is wrong with you?!, is that what you call him or does everyone call him that?! "

I felt my claws coming out as I looked at the shocked faces in front of me.

Everyone sat the shocked

**Izuku** : "Lewis......"

"He's anything but useless! "

**Izuku** : "Lewis..."

"What kind of classmates are you?! Wtf is wrong with you?!, do you-"

**Izuku: "** **_LEWIS BELTRAN! "_ **

I heard my name being called out by izu, I quickly answered because I knew one thing when it came to izu.

If he calls you by your full name, you were dead meat.

I gulped at the sound of my full name but what I heard next made me regret even talking...

**Izuku:** **_Hallway. NOW!_ **

'I'm toast...' ಥ‿ಥ

**Izuku's po** v

"Hallway. NOW! "

I was mad at this point, I tried to keep my cool but when it came to Lewis, I  **_hated_ ** repeating myself.

I started walking to the door, looking straight. I saw Lewis's face full of regret, and in all honesty, I wanted to laugh so hard but I was still upset.

_ In the hallway _

"What the hell are you doing?! "

**Lewis** : "I'm sorry izu, but they called you a deku, I know you told me about bakugou being a b*tch but you didn't tell me your whole class calls you that... I care for you, hell everyone back in America misses you! You were the crazy Daredevil of the group! "

" I know, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this. Yeah bakugou's a b*tch but at this point I don't even care. Uraraka said it sounded like 'I can do it' so it just stuck, but the thing is.... "

**Lewis** :"what's wrong?, do I need to whoop someone's as*? "

"Pfft... No at least I don't think so, but I was thinking of going back to America, everyone here started acting wierd. Last night I figured out im not wanted here so I might as well go somewhere, where Im welcomed. So I wanted to ask if I could go back with you, of course I'll ask my mom if I can, if she says yes then I'll stay with dad again, just like summer. So what do you say? You in? "

**Lewis** : "am I in?!, hell yeah I'm in! We all miss you..! But I leave in two days, that means I have you one day all to my self before everyone else hogs you! " He said pouting.

"Pfft. Alright what ever you say you lil sh*t"

**3rd person pov**

**"Hallway. NOW! "**

Izuku said with force and dominance. This of course shocked everyone in 1A. As they stepped out uraraka was quick to call jirou.

**Uraraka** :" Jirou, you know what to do.."

Jirou plugged her earphone jacks to the wall and made it loud enough for everyone to hear.

**Izuku:** "What the hell are you doing?! "

**Lewis** : "I'm sorry izu, but they called you a deku, I know you told me about bakugou being a b*tch but you didn't tell me your whole class calls you that... I care for you, hell everyone back in America misses you! You were the crazy Daredevil of the group! "

**Izuku:** " I know, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this. Yeah bakugou's a b*tch but at this point I don't even care. Uraraka said it sounded like 'I can do it' so it just stuck, but the thing is.... "

**_Everyone:_** **_he cussed?!, he never curses._**

**Lewis** :"what's wrong?, do I need to whoop someone's as*? "

**Izuku:** "Pfft... No at least I don't think so, but I was thinking of going back to America, everyone here started acting wierd. Last night I figured out im not wanted here so I might as well go somewhere, where Im welcomed. So I wanted to ask if I could go back with you, of course I'll ask my mom if I can, if she says yes then I'll stay with dad again, just like summer. So what do you say? You in? "

**_Angry Pomeranian_ ** :  **hah?! Who the hell is he calling a b*tch?!** ,  **I'll show that damn nerd!**

**Uraraka:** " At least we don't have to tell him, he already knows so no need to hold back"

**Jirou:** " Wait they're making a phone call! Shh!!

_ In the hallwa _ y

**Izuku:** "Wait let me call my mom to ask her,

**Lewis:** "alright, oh and tell her to get you out of school early, I wanna spend some extra time to catch up, we haven't seen each other in a year!"

**Izuku:** "alright, alright shut up you big baby! "

**Lewis:** "I'm your baby though :3"

This shocked all of 1a, and they all had two questions spinning in their mind.

'Midoriya/deku is gay?! '

'Midoriya/deku has a boyfriend?! '

**Izuku:** "ew no go to jace"

**Lewis:** "f*ck you!"

**Izuku:** "ok shut up I'm calling my mom. "

***ring ring ring***

**Inko** : izuku why are you calling me?, you better have a good reason! "

**Izuku** : "yea actually I wanted to ask if I could leave UA and stay with dad for a while, lately I haven't been entirely welcomed here over the past few weeks, I haven't seen dad since last year I either due to training.... So... Can.... I move.... To America??..... "

**Inko** : "ok sure, if it makes you happy then alright. When do you wanna leave? "

**Izuku:** "in two days if possible. Can I also leave school early to pack?, Also Lewis is here. "

**Inko:** " Alright. Am I on speaker? "

**Izuku:** " No why, do you wanna talk to him? "

"Yeah, I wanna leave a little message for both of you, so put me on speaker"

**Izuku:** "Ok, you're on speaker"

**Inko:** ** _"Listen here and listen well, if I find out that my izu is hurt, I will find you and personally make you wish you were never born._** **_Capiche?_** Ok, izu I have to go, call your father I don't feel like doing it this time, bye"

The boys stood the terrified.

**Lewis:** "I-izu... "

**Izuku:** "Y-yeah.... "

**Lewis:** "Remind me to never upset your mom..... "

**Izuku:** "N-no p-problem...."

On the other side of the door sat a classroom full of confused and terrified faces.


	4. Chapter 4, Hanging out

**3rd person pov**

Izuku and Lewis walked back into class only to see a sea of classmates with shocked, and terrified faces.

Izuku realized why and mumbled "nosy b*tches.... ". The people closer to the front heard it and let out a small gasp. He walked over to his seat and packed his things, and told Mr. Aizawa that his mom gave permission for him to leave early. Mr. Aizawa just let him go.

And before izuku knew it he was in his dorm packing along with Lewis's nagging about getting a makeover.

Izuku ended up throwing away all his all might posters. He gave away the figurines to smaller kids. And in a span of 3 hours, izuku's room was cleaned out. He checked the time and saw that there was 1 more hour until school was over, so he took the chance to call his dad.

**Izuku:** "Let me call my dad first then we can head to the mall. "

**Lewis:** "Alright"

*ring ring ring*

**Hisashi:** "Hey kiddo, what's up"

**Izuku:** "I wanted to ask if it's alright to stay with you? , I'm going to America in 2 days so I wanted to know if it was okay before anything. "

**Hisashi:** "Sure, you didn't have to ask though, you could've just came, everyone here knows who you are. But what's with the sudden move? "

**Izuku:** "Lately I haven't been really welcomed here so I realized that I needed to get away, I also missed you and the gang"

**Hisashi:** "That's pretty reasonable, But, do you want missions when you get here?, we've got a couple free ones right now. "

**Izuku:** "Hell yeah, I'm down. "

**Hisashi:** "Okay I gotta go I have work to do, love you"

**Izuku:** "Love you too, bye. "

_ He hung up. _

**Izuku:** "ok we got the green light let's go! "

**_And like that, they left to the mall._ **

At the mall.

**Lewis:** "hot topic? "

**Izuku:** "duh, what kind of question is that?! "

_ They went shopping for 3 hours before they headed back. At the dorms. _

Inside the dorms all of 1A were in the common room playing never have I ever when 2 boys with shopping bags in both hands each.

As izuku and Lewis walked in they were both laughing their as*es off, laughing at the stupid stunts they did in America. Their laughing died down as the went inside the elevator to put their things away. They came to the kitchen for snacks not long after. The class of 1a were listening to their conversation completely forgetting the fact they all didn't exactly like izuku.

"Yo! movie night, game night or both?! " Lewis asked overexcited

**Izuku:** "Both obviously!, you're helping me set up though. "

**Lewis:** " Yes your majesty, use this slave as you will" Lewis stated in an over exaggerated voice.

**Izuku:** "nah I'll get jace to help with that. "( ͡°з ͡°)

**Lewis:** " F*ck you! "

**Izuku** :"nah, I prefer to stay single"

Izuku said as he sprinted away, forgetting about the snacks. Lewis chased him around the common room yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU LIL SHIT!! "

Izuku laughed and kept running around the common room. Meanwhile all of 1a just watched in amusement. They were frozen in shock from how izuku was acting, until some started leaving comments.

**Uraraka:** "has deku always been like this? " Everyone's interest hit their peaks.

**Todoroki:** " It's like they're in their own world.. "

Everyone started questioning if that was the same izuku/midoriya/deku they knew that they didn't realize that izuku and Lewis were standing in front of the tv and behind the couch. They were snapped back to reality when izuku started talking.

**Izuku:** "you'll never catch me so stop and catch your breath! "

**Lewis:** "oh really? "

Lewis said as he smirked. Izuku saw the smirk and said:

**"Oh shit. "**

And just like that Lewis turned into a tiger and tackled izuku.

"Alright... All... Alright...i'm sorry...!!"

Lewis ignored him and proceded to lick him. Bad move. Izuku grew angry  _ (didn't like getting licked). _

**Izuku:** **_"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU FAT ASS!! YOU'RE SQUISHING MEEE!! "_ **

**Lewis** : *changed back* "that's what you get 'saraleo' (I'm sorry I had to😂)

Izuku was about to say something until he heard his classmates laughing, chuckling, and snickering at their actions. He had to admit, he forgot about them.

Lewis gave him a hand and helped him up. When he turned around, he almost jumped up into izuku when he saw all of class 1a's eyes on them laughing, chuckling, and snickering.

**Izuku:** " Ready to head up? "

**Lewis:** "Hell yeah let's go! "

**Izuku:** "Movie or game first? "

**Lewis:** "Movie, obviously"

**Izuku:** "Let's get the snacks and hurry up! "

They headed up and had their movie game night.

Meanwhile everyone else just sat in a circle trying to comprehend what just happened. 

**A/n;** **_if you understood the 'saraleo' I bet you laughed a little. Anyways thanks for reading this, I'm trying to update more frequently but I have another book/novel to work on plus my schedule is pretty packed, so I'm sorry if the updates are too slow. And reminding you that I'm coming up with the ideas as I go. Anyways have good day!_ **

_ Rnoyola _


	5. Chapter 5, The Departure

**3rd person pov**

The next day izuku still had to go to school and finish the day before leaving, Lewis just stayed in izuku's dorm room. He had to tell the teachers about his plans on leaving, but he choose to tell them at the end of the day and he's on his way to the airport.

Time skipp~ after school.

Izuku headed to the teachers lounge where all teacher head to after class to grade papers, make plans, yada yada yada ya-. He took a deep breath and knocked.

*knock knock*

(Whoever you want) :"come in"

**Aizawa** : "what do you need problem child? "

**I** : "umm... I'm moving......to america..."

**Aizawa** : "what do you mean " Moving to America?! "(Slept through out the whole fiasco of the previous morning)

**I** :" It's exactly as I said, I'm moving.. To America. What else do I have to say? "

Izuku said with slight anger in his words. It shocked the teacher to say the less. They never would've thought that izuku would have added anger, even in the slightest into his words.

**Midnight** : "can you tell us why you're leaving? "

**I** : the whole class hates me and in all honesty I don't really care but I miss a lot of people back in America, I have a life over there as well. I haven't seen them in a year, they also need me so I have to go. "

**Midnight:** "will you come back? "

"In all honesty I didn't even think about that. "

Izuku said as bluntly as possible. It shocked the teacher to say the less.

**A** : "when do you leave? "

**I** : "tomorrow morning. "

**Everyone** : " Tomorrow morning?!"

**I** : "yeah I made the decision yesterday and forgot to tell you. Well anyways I have to go and make sure a  _ certain _ dumbass doesn't fuck up my room. See ya! "

**Everyone** :" H-he cussed?! 0.0"

Izuku quickly walked away and went to the dorms. All of class 1a were in the common room, but so was lewis. He was talking about thing he did in America but never said anything about izuku until.

**_A/n; I'll use their name initials because I got a little lazy and their names take more time to make sure I have the right. I don't sleep a lot so I forget things sometimes, so sorry I messed up!_ **

**U:** "hey, how is dek-, I mean izuku *nervous laugh* in america? He acts completely different around you than he does us.

**T** :"she's right, the midoriya we know doesn't cure, nor does he start arguments, nor chase us around"

**M** (which ever) :"and what exactly is your connection with him? You two seem close.

And in that moment izuku walked in and happened to hear it all.

**I** : "his connection with me has nothing to do with you, nor any of you, and neither is the way I act, so drop the act ,fucking hypocrites. "

**B** :"oi! Nerd fuck is your problem huh? You think you're better than me now that you cuss a little? Did you think you can surpass me?! "

**L** :" damn izu when you said the loud one was a bitch I know what you meant now..."

Izuku bursted out laughing.

**B** :"fuck did you say?! Say it to me again! "

**L** : "ok!, damn izu when you said the loud one was a bitch I know what you meant now...! "

At this point izuku had a stomache from all the laughing. Both he and Lewis went to izuku's dorm and went to sleep, they had to get up early to catch a flight. 

**_A/n; sorry the chapter is short but I haven't slept much and it's hitting me like a rock. It's almost midnight so I'm feeling extra drowsy right now, so have a good night/day/morning/evening!_ **

_ Rnoyola _


	6. Not an update

Hey just wanted to say thank you to the people actually reading this! I honestly didn't expect much due to my busy schedule, so thanks for reading it. Have nice night/day/morning/evening! 🙃☺


	7. Chapter 6, "i'm back b*tches"

**3rd person pov**

The next morning, 8am.

Izuku woke up to the sound of his alarm. He quickly remembered that he and Lewis had a flight to catch. He tried to sit up only to feel a set of feet on his chest.

**I** : 'wtf..?

**I** "lewis, wake up, we gotta head to the airport! "

**L** :"mn.. 5 more minutes... "

Once izuku heard that he knew lewis wouldn't wake up anytime soon so he pushed his feet of and got ready.

After he got ready he headed down stairs to the common room with his luggage and set it aside. Everyone was still there as school starts at 9 and it was only 8:20.(idk what time it actually starts but whatever).

He decided to make pancakes to wake Lewis up. But before he got cooking, he grabbed a tub/bucket and willed it with water and added ice cubes. He headed up stairs, and you guessed it. He threw it on top of lewis and yelled:

"Wake the fuck up!"

" Yo! Wtf?! Was that necessary? " Lewis yelled as he sprung up from bed.

"I'm making pancakes hurry up and get ready"

At the sound of pancakes Lewis practically flew into the bathroom and got ready, meanwhile izuku headed downstairs and started cooking.

1a just stayed talking to each other as if nothing was going on, but all of them were confused and feeling a little regretful.

Lewis came down with his luggage just as izuku finished making the pancakes. He made extra for his classmates in case they wanted to try. He didn't want to hold any grudges against them, so he made them pancakes.

**I:** "hurry up and eat, we got a flight to catch"

**L:** "I missed your food so damn much you have no idea! "

He quickly took a bite, and gave just as quick if a response. He started dancing in his chair and gave moans of approval. 1a stared in amusement.

**B** :"they can't be  **_that_ ** good. Anyone can make pancakes "

**I** : "well if you think so why don't you- no wait why don't all of you come try it, I made some for you guys and your welcome to come and eat them. "

1a spared no time and headed to the kitchen like a bunch of kinds running back inside after playing in the sun all day. They all took a bite of the pancakes.

**I** :" Midoriya, how come you've never made them before?! "

Everyone was surprised by ilda's statement, even Lewis who has only been there for a day who ended up figuring they way of speech.

**I** :" Probably because  _ someone _ wouldn't let me in the kitchen"

All eyes turned to bakugou.

**B** : "I didn't know he could cook, and what if he blew up the fucking kitchen?! I won't be taking the fucking blame for the damn nerd. "

**L** :" Oh please, the one to probably blow up the kitchen would be you Mr. Spakry~"

**B** **_:" What did you call me you stupid extra?! "_ **

Izuku just laughed his ass off. The others couldn't help it either. As the laughing died down izuku looked over at the clock.

**I** :" Shit we're gonna be late hurry up let's go! "

And just like that they headed out. 1a rushed out the door as they realized they were going to be late. Some were shocked at the fact that Lida didn't remind them either.

Izuku and Lewis made their way to their airport got things situated and were quickly put on the plane, and quickly set off.

When they landed.

Izuku stretched out as he he sighed and said:

"Ah, feels good to be back. "

**L** :"let's go drop of your luggage at your dads"

Izuku simply nodded, and they headed to izuku's dad's house.

Time skip- izuku's dad's house.

**_*picture at the beginning*_ **

**L** : "damn, I keep forgetting your family's rich."

**I:"** don't worry so did I.. "

Izuku hit the buzzer.

*bzzz*

**Security guard** :"who is it, and what business do you have here? "

**I:** "aww~ that's sad, you don't remember me?? ~"

**Security guard** :"*gasp* boss, I'll open the gates right away!"

*bzzzzz*

They walked in, and quickly unlocked the door.

Skip all the hello's and introductions and time skip to going to the studio.

**L** :"so you wanna surprise the gang at the studio? "

**I** : "obviously! What kind of question is that?! "

The two boys headed to the studio.

**I:"** should I open the door like before?"

**L:"** knock yourself out"

Once Lewis said that izuku didn't spare any second and busted into the studio yelling:

**_"I'm back bitches! "_ **

**_A/N: okay so while I was writing this chapter, I was babysitting for my older sister while she went to run some errands, so sorry if I made any mistake. Also if the image doesn't pop up then I'm sorry._ **

_ Rnoyola _


End file.
